Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya è una quarian e un membro della squadra del Comandante Shepard. È figlia di Rael'Zorah, un membro del Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato. Anche se giovane, Tali è un genio della meccanica. Nel 2183, sta compiendo il suo Pellegrinaggio, il rito di passaggio per provare il suo valore e riportare qualcosa di valore alla sua gente a bordo della Flotta Migrante. Nel 2185, avendo completato il suo Pellegrinaggio, le è stato affidato il comando di un'importante missione di ricerca da parte del Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Homeworlds Tali parte per il suo Pellegrinaggio a bordo della nave Honorata, di cui fa parte dell'equipaggio Keenah'Breizh. Aveva in mente di iniziare il suo Pellegrinaggio su Illium, ma mentre erano in viaggio per la Nebulosa Crescent, la Honorata individuò una presenza geth su un pianeta ghiacciato non identificato. Tali e Keenah atterrano per indagare, e riescono a disattivare un'unità geth e ad estrarre il suo nucleo di memoria con successo, il quale conteneva una registrazione tra due persone che discutevano di un attacco alla colonia umana di Eden Prime e all'arrivo dei Razziatori. Temendo che il resto della galassia possa essere in pericolo, Tali convince Keenah che devono consegnare la registrazione alle autorità locali di Illium. In quel momento, il mercenario turian Jacobus e la sua squadra, sul pianeta per ordine di Saren Arterius per trovare tecnologia Prothean, li attacca. Loro fuggono sulla Honorata e stabiliscono una rotta per Illium. Una volta arrivati, l'ufficiale d'attracco di Illium, che ha pregiudizi contro i quarian, si rifiuta di far attraccare la Honorata per diverse ore. Questo dà a Jacobus abbastanza tempo per atterrare su Illium prima di loro e pianificare un'imboscata. Quando finalmente la Honorata atterra, Tali e l'equipaggio si ritrovano immediatamente sotto il fuoco nemico, e gli altri membri della Honorata vengono uccisi. Impossibilitati dal tornare sulla loro nave, Tali e Keenah si imbarcarono clandestinamente su una nave da trasporto diretta alla Cittadella, dove speravano di consegnare la registrazione al Consiglio della Cittadella. L'equipaggio del trasposto scopre i clandestini, ma il capitano decide di consegnarli all'SSC anziché ucciderli. Cercano di spiegare a Chellick che hanno informazioni importanti per il Consiglio, ma lui li ignora e li avverte di lasciare la stazione il giorno successivo. Dopo aver scoperto da Avina che è necessaria un'attesa di sette mesi prima di avere un'udienza con il Consiglio, vengono scoperti da Jacobus, che gli dà la caccia per la Cittadella. Tali viene colpita al fianco, ma Keenah viene ferito mortalmente. Arrivati ad un inceneritore nelle profondità della Cittadella, Keenah non può più tenere il passo di Tali e muore. Tali lascia il suo amico e crea una trappola per Jacobus. Quando il turian entra nell'inceneritore, lei sigilla la porta dietro di lui e lo attiva, bruciandolo vivo. Arrivando alla clinica, Tali viene curata da una dottoressa, le racconta la storia della sua giornata e delle informazioni ottenute dai geth. Un volus menziona il fatto che lui è un venditore di informazioni e può contattare l'Ombra per assicurarsi che le informazioni di Tali possano arrivare alle persone giuste. La incoraggia a fidarsi di lui e la manda ad un bar dove può nascondersi. Tali accetta e chiede dove andare. Mass Effect Abilità Dossier Tali nasce nel 2161 a bordo della Rayya. Raggiunta la maturità, parte dalla Flotta Migrante per il suo Pellegrinaggio. Durante i suoi viaggi, inizia a sentire rapporti sui geth, che non si erano mai avventurati oltre il Velo di Perseo dai tempi dell'esilio della sua gente, e diventa curiosa. Insegue una pattuglia geth su un pianeta inesplorato, aspetta finché uno di loro non si separa dalla sua unità, quindi lo disabilita e rimuove il suo nucleo di memoria. Recupera un file dal suo database audio che rivela che c'è Saren Arterius dietro l'attacco di Eden Prime, ma l'aver ottenuto il file la mette in grave pericolo. Viene inseguita delle forze di Saren, e scappa sulla Cittadella. Durante la sua fuga, Tali viene ferita e si reca alla Clinica per farsi curare. Dice alla Dottoressa Michel che desidera scambiare le sue informazioni all'Ombra in cambio di un luogo dove nascondersi, ma viene tradita da Fist che lavora per Saren. Si aspetta di incontrare l'Ombra di persona ma si incontra con un "messaggero" con un gruppo di assassini. Tali lancia una mina di prossimità tecnologica per difendersi, e viene aiutata dal tempestivo arrivo della squadra del Comandante Shepard. Per ripagare il Comandante per averle salvata la vita, Tali mostra le prove di cui l'Ambasciatore Udina e il Capitano Anderson avevano bisogno per far revocare lo status di Spettro a Saren. I dati di Tali forniscono anche il primo riferimento a un'antica specie di macchine chiamati Razziatori, che diedero la caccia ai Prothean fino ad estinguerli, e al misterioso Condotto. Volendo aiutare nella lotta contro i geth e per mettersi alla prova, Tali si unisce alla squadra di Shepard. Tali trascorre il suo tempo nella sala macchine della Normandy. L'Ingegnere Adams è molto impressionato dalla sua competenza, sperando che il suo equipaggio abbia almeno la metà della sua intelligenza. Lavorano spesso assieme per smontare ogni tecnologia abbandonata, come vecchie sonde orbitali, che le missioni di esplorazione della Normandy riescono a scoprire. Shepard può chiacchierare con Tali riguardo il suo interesse per la tecnologia delle navi spaziali e il design unico della Normandy, specialmente il suo enorme motore. Tali parla della vita da quarian nomade, del suo Pellegrinaggio e delle navi vecchie di trecento anni della Flotta Migrante quarian. Sua madre morì cinque anni prima a causa di un virus aereo e sebbene Tali fosse triste per la perdita, queste morti sono una sfortunata realtà a bordo della Flottiglia. Rivela anche che suo padre è il membro anziano del Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato—la più alta autorità della popolazione quarian—ciò significa che tutti si aspettano grandi cose dal suo Pellegrinaggio. Tali fornisce anche qualche informazione sui geth: perché originariamente i quarian li crearono, come si ribellarono e come funziona la loro rete neurale. Spiega che il suo popolo attaccò per primo per cercare di fermare i geth prima che la guerra potesse iniziare, ma sottovalutarono quanto i geth fossero sviluppati. Shepard può discutere di questo con lei, evidenziando che i quarian sostanzialmente tentarono il genocidio nei confronti di un'altra specie senziente. All'inizio Tali è molto emozionata di essere a bordo della più avanzata nave dell'Alleanza dei Sistemi, ma inizia ad avere dei problemi. Non riesce a dormire perché non è abituata ad una nave così silenziosa (per un quarian, una nave silenziosa significa che un motore è rotto o peggio, un filtro dell'aria in avaria). Dice anche che, confrontandola all'affollamento della Flotta Migrante, la Normandy è così vuota che "è come se mancasse metà dell'equipaggio". Riesce col tempo ad adattarsi e diventa sempre più allegra. A Tali piace visitare gli affollati e rumorosi Agglomerati della Cittadella perché la fa sentire come a casa, e in particolare, le piace la musica del Flux, e spera che le diano una copia da portare alla Flottiglia. Se Shepard tratta Tali con rispetto, ciò la rende molto grata nei suoi confronti, spiegando che il suo popolo è trattato come dei "cittadini di seconda classe". Su Virmire, al campo salarian, Tali è nervosa riguardo all'imminente assalto alla base, ma è decisa a combattere poiché "Saren va fermato". Dopo l'ammutinamento, quando Shepard ruba la Normandy e si dirige su Ilos, Tali è divertita dalla situazione, ma si domanda cosa succederebbe se il Consiglio li catturasse. Shepard è certo che il padre di Tali, grazie al suo peso politico, non lascerebbe marcire la sua bambina in prigione, ma Tali non ne è convinta: rubare una nave è il delitto più grave tra i quarian, quindi "probabilmente vorrebbe metterci a morte di persona". Se Tali è in squadra con Shepard su Ilos, lo considera inquietante e si sente come se qualcuno li stesse osservando. Afferma anche che "la mia gente ha cercato spesso questo mondo nella speranza di colonizzarlo, ma non sapevamo che fosse così... inospitale". Dopo aver parlato con Vigil, Tali è triste per quello che è successo ai Prothean — come la sua gente, i Prothean hanno provato a combattere contro le macchine, ma hanno perso tutto. Incarico personale Se Shepard sceglie di prendere parte alla campagna dell'Alleanza per respingere i geth dalla Nebulosa Armstrong, possono essere trovati dei dati in un nodo di controllo nella base principale geth su Solcrum, che potrebbero far luce sull'evoluzione dei geth in seguito all'esodo dei quarian. Tornati a bordo della Normandy, Tali chiede una copia dei dati, se le si parla. Anche se sono pesantemente cifrati e potrebbero volerci anni prima di decifrarli, sono un perfetto dono per il suo Pellegrinaggio. Shepard può accettare la sua richiesta o rifiutarla — sono dati riservati dell'Alleanza, dopo tutto, e richiedere un accesso ufficiale potrebbe indebolirne la sicurezza. Se Tali riceve una copia dei dati, è molto grata e sarà in grado di ritornare dalla sua gente una volta terminata la missione. Ripete la sua promessa di aiuto per fermare Saren. Se Shepard rifiuta, Tali non è ottimista di fronte alla prospettiva che l'Alleanza dia i file alla Flotta Migrante. Storce il naso di fronte al fatto che Shepard metta gli interessi dell'umanità prima di tutto a spese dei quarian, e decide di abbandonare la squadra appena la missione sarà terminata — alla ricerca di qualcosa di ugual valore per completare il suo Pellegrinaggio Mass Effect 2 Competenza armi *Pistole pesanti *Fucili a pompa Poteri Dossier Dopo l'attacco alla SSV Normandy, e aver completato il suo Pellegrinaggio, Tali si unisce all'equipaggio della Neema e diventa una figura ripettabile della Flotta Migrante, prendendo il nome di Tali'Zorah vas Neema. Si è anche guadagnata una nuova tuta ambientale che riflette il suo status di adulto quarian. Nel 2185, guida una missione nella colonia umana di Freedom Progress, alla ricerca di un quarian scomparso di nome Veetor'Nara che stava aiutando i coloni come parte del suo Pellegrinaggio. Tali e la sua squadra arrivano su Freedom Progress e la trovano misteriosamente deserta, ma con i mech di sicurezza attivi. Tali ipotizza che il responsabile dell'attivazione dei mech sia proprio Veetor. Durante la ricerca di Veetor, Tali incontra il Comandante Shepard — che è arrivato per indagare sulle sparizioni con Jacob Taylor e Miranda Lawson, e che lei pensava fosse morto durante la distruzione della Normandy. Tali inizialmente è elettrizzata nel vedere Shepard vivo, ma e sorpresa e delusa di vedere il Comandante lavorare con Cerberus, a causa della reputazione anti-alieni dell'organizzazione, e al recente atto di sabotaggio contro la Flottiglia. Tali si convince che Shepard è sotto copertura e spera che stia lavorando per portare Cerberus al tracollo. Se Shepard ha consegnato a Tali i dati del nodo di controllo geth due anni prima, Shepard può chiederle se i dati l'hanno aiutata con il suo Pellegrinaggio; Tali risponde positivamente, ciò la convince che anche se adesso il Comandante lavora per Cerberus, è sempre lo stesso Shepard. Dopo aver trovato Veetor, e le prove che ci sono i Collettori dietro alla sparizione dei coloni, Shepard decide se lasciare che Tali riporti il quarian traumatizzato alla Flottiglia o se consegnarlo a Cerberus per ulteriori interrogatori (la reazione di Tali è determinata da questa decisione). Indipendentemente dalla scelta di Shepard, loro si separano, dato che Tali ritorna alla Flottiglia poiché ha un'importante missione nello spazio geth che non può essere abbandonata. Questa missione, in realtà, è sul pianeta Haestrom per raccogliere dati sull'invecchiamento precoce della stella del sistema. Siccome Haestrom si trova nelle profondità dello spazio geth, Tali viaggia con un contingente di marine quarian, compreso Kal'Reegar, come protezione. Sfortunatamente, una nave di pattuglia geth individua i quarian e inizia a scaricare truppe; i marine quarian vengono uccisi e Tali rimane intrappolata all'interno di un'edificio con i dati che ha raccolto. Fortunatamente viene contattata da Shepard, che è atterrato su Haestrom nella speranza di reclutarla. Dopo aver combattuto con i geth, incontrato Kal'Reegar e distrutto un potente Colosso geth, Shepard e la sua squadra soccorrono Tali, che accetta di unirsi a Shepard. Spiega che i dati raccolti sul sole di Haestrom provano che sta invecchiando troppo rapidamente, probabilmente (come viene confermato in seguito) ciò è dovuto all'energia oscura che ha modificato la parte interna della stella. Abbattuta per la morte dei suoi amici durante la missione, Tali spera che la decisione dell'Ammiragliato di compiere un tale sacrificio, per raccogliere le informazioni presenti su Haestrom, sia stata fatta per il bene della Flotta Migrante. A bordo della Normandy SR-2, Jacob dà un caloroso benvenuto a Tali, ma lei lo ignora, ripetendo il suo scetticismo nei confronti delle intenzioni di Cerberus. Mette in chiaro che il motivo per cui si è unita alla missione è Shepard, e non Cerberus; se Shepard ha avuto a che fare con gli esperimenti di Cerberus nel 2183, Tali ricorda al Comandante che "questa gente pensava che schiavizzare i Mostri del Thorian e i Rachni fosse una buona idea". Infine, Tali è ancora più disturbata nel sentire che la nuova Normandy ha una IA. Lealtà Dopo qualche tempo a bordo della Normandy, Tali riceve un allarmante messaggio da casa. Informa Shepard che il Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato l'ha accusata di tradimento. Tali chiede di essere accompagnata alla Flottiglia per scoprire quali siano le accuse, e provare la sua innocenza. Durante gli eventi della missione, scopre che il Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato ha deciso di cambiare il suo titolo in Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Dopo la sua missione di lealtà, lei manterrà questo titolo, indipendentemente dall'esito della missione. Dopo che sia la missione lealtà di Tali che di Legion sono state completate, ci sarà un confronto tra loro due quando Tali coglie Legion a scansionare il suo factotum per raccogliere dati sulla Flottiglia da inviare ai geth. Legion sostiene che riteneva necessario avvertire i geth su fatto che i quarian hanno eseguito test bellici e pianificano di attaccarli. A meno che Shepard non intervenga in modo imparziale, perderà una delle loro lealtà. Se il confronto viene risolto in modo che Shepard non si schieri con Tali o Legion, Tali ringrazia Legion per aver accettato di non trasmettere i dati ai geth e gli offre dei dati non riservati della Flottiglia. Se Shepard si schiera dalla parte di Legion, il Comandante perde la lealtà di Tali, ma può essere riguadagnata parlandole in seguito. Relazione Tali è una potenziale opzione per una relazione con uno Shepard maschio. Quando Tali si unisce all'equipaggio della Normandy, il Sottoufficiale Kelly Chambers informa Shepard che Tali "vorrebbe essere qualcosa di più di una buona amica" e descrive gli evidenti segnali del suo linguaggio corporeo. Anche Kasumi Goto nota i segnali, dicendo a Shepard che "parla sempre di lui" e che farebbe meglio a trattarla bene. Dopo aver completato la sua missione lealtà, Tali prende un po' di febbre e racconta a Shepard com'è la vita all'interno della sua tuta. Dice che i quarian usano le tute anche in famiglia e che la cosa più intima che può fare con un altro quarian è collegare la propria tuta con la sua. Lei dice che all'inizio ci si ammala ma poi ci si adatta e che è la massima dimostrazione di fiducia e di rispetto reciproco. Tali si lascia scappare, accidentalmente, che l'unica persona degna di tale fiducia è Shepard. Inizialmente è nervosa, inciampa sulle parole, e può essere accusata da Shepard di star suggerendo qualcosa. È piacevolmente sorpresa quando Shepard le dice che prova lo stesso per lei. Tali più tardi si scusa per essere stata poco professionale, dicendo che è stata "stupida ed egoista". Dice a Shepard che "tu meriti di... essere felice con qualcuno. Io non posso darti tutto questo...". Alla fine, Tali conferma le sensazioni del Sottoufficiale, rivelando che è dai tempi della lotta contro Saren che sente un certo feeling con Shepard. Fino a questo momento Tali non aveva mai esternato i suo sentimenti perché non avrebbe mai sperato che Shepard potesse vedere oltre la sua maschera. Ma Shepard le dice che non vuole nessun altra, lui vuole stare con Tali, e che farà il possibile affinché tutto vada per il verso giusto. Felicissima di sentire questo, Tali dice a Shepard che vuole che sia tutto reale, vuole "sentire la tua pelle sulla mia". Sfortunatamente, il debole sistema immunitario dei quarian e la chiralità destro-amminoacida rendono gli atti fisici di affetto pericolosi, se non mortali. Perciò chiede a Shepard di darle un po' di tempo affinché possa trovare il modo di migliorare temporaneamente il proprio sistema immunitario. Shepard può anche ricevere consigli intimi da Mordin Solus, che raccomanda "sterilizzazione anche a te", dicendo che il contatto orale con tessuti è pericoloso, e gli inoltra un pratico manuale informativo sulla fisiologia quarian e sulle posizioni comode per entrambe le specie direttamente nella cabina di Shepard. Poco prima di entrare nel Portale di Omega 4, Tali si reca nervosamente nella cabina di Shepard dicendo di aver preso degli antibiotici e "qualche integratore a base di erbe" che dovrebbe potenziare il suo sistema immunitario. Tali inizia a parlare senza sosta (come "meccanismo di difesa") e diventa visibilmente nervosa a proposito del togliere la sua tuta ambientale ed avere la sua prima esperienza intima. Shepard allevia le sue preoccupazioni e le toglie la maschera, vedendo il suo volto per la prima volta senza ostacoli. Le sue paure svaniscono e Tali si lancia su Shepard e lo bacia appassionatamente mentre la scena sfuma sul nero. Oltretutto, se Tali sopravvive alla missione suicida, informa Shepard che sebbene abbia "la febbre e una brutta tosse, e le mie mucose sono piene di un liquido che non posso neanche descriverti", "ne è valsa la pena". La tana dell'Ombra Se Shepard dovesse scegliere di portare Liara a bordo della Normandy per rivedersi dopo aver sconfitto l'Ombra, chiederà a Shepard per cosa sta combattendo e se si tratta di offrire a Tali un pianeta natale. Se Shepard risponde positivamente, afferma che è perché Tali è importante per lui. In risposta, Liara rivela che Tali era cotta di Shepard sin da quando si è unita all'equipaggio della Normandy due anni prima, al che Shepard risponde che Liara avrebbe potuto dirglielo allora. Liara quindi rivela che se glielo avesse detto a quel tempo, avrebbe rovinato a Shepard il divertimento di scoprirlo da solo. Se Shepard ha avuto una relazione con Liara nel 2183 e in seguito ha scelto di rimanere solo amici, Liara dirà invece che anche se era ingenua, aveva un "interesse personale a non aggiungere altre rivali". Prima di tornare alla nave dell'Ombra, Liara dice che spera che i due troveranno la felicità insieme. Mass Effect 3 Competenza armi *Fucili a pompa *Pistole pesanti Poteri Dossier Se sopravvive alla missione suicida, Tali ritorna alla flotta quarian in seguito al ritorno di Shepard nell'Alleanza. Data la sua esperienza con i geth, il Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato ha richiesto l'assistenza di Tali per la sua campagna per la riconquista di Rannoch. Se Tali non è stata precedentemente esiliata dalla flotta, il Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato la nomina ammiraglio al posto del padre; altrimenti, Tali fornisce il suo aiuto in segreto. Tali si riunisce con Shepard quando la Normandy si unisce ai quarian nella guerra contro i geth. Nella sala conferenze della Normandy, hanno un iniziale scambio di convenevoli dopo il meeting con gli ammiragli. Se Shepard le chiede perché non lo abbia detto prima, Tali risponde che sapeva che il Comandante aveva già i suoi problemi con la Terra, però se Shepard risponde che è interessato solo ad ottenere la flotta quarian, Tali risponde più apprensivamente ma gli assicura che avrà ciò che vuole. Shepard dice anche che pensava che lei sostenesse l'invasione, se Tali ha parlato con Legion, ha cominciato a pensare che potesse esserci una possibilità di pace. Altrimenti, dice che non pensa che i quarian fossero abbastanza forti per sconfiggere i geth. Shepard insiste sul problema: se Tali è un'ammiraglio, dice che la gente vede in lei una guida e una divergenza pubblica dividerebbe la flotta. Se è il "piccolo segreto scomodo" degli ammiragli, si sente ancora debitrice nei confronti del suo popolo. Quando la chiacchierata finisce, Tali lascia Shepard con il suggerimento di continuare i discorsi in privato, per non parlarne di fronte agli ammiragli. Finché la guerra geth-quarian è in corso, lei rimarrà nel Centro di Comando insieme all'Ammiraglio Raan. Se Shepard la invita a parlare in privato nella cabina del Capitano, Tali parla immediatamente dei dubbi che non può apertamente esporre. Sente la pressione di avere 17 milioni di vite sulle sue spalle. Se Shepard la "conforta" esortandola ad accettare il fatto che alcuni di loro moriranno, a Tali torna in mente qualcosa che le disse suo padre: un comandante piange le perdite, non le persone. Non affezionarsi alle persone era un requisito necessario per prendere decisioni difficili, e Tali pensa di non poterlo fare. Se Tali è solo amica con Shepard e il Comandante le dice che sta facendo tutto il possibile, lei si rimprovera di aver aiutato le ricerche di suo padre sui geth per sviluppare la nuova tecnologia che li ha praticamente obbligati all'invasione. Se le prove contro il padre di Tali sono state consegnate al Consiglio dell'Ammiragliato, riflette che non avrebbe potuto opporsi ai pazzi come Xen se fosse stata esiliata. Se Tali è stata esiliata, tuttavia, riflette invece sul fatto che forse è meglio l'esilio, poiché in questo modo non può aspettarsi che le diano ascolto. Se Tali è diventata ammiraglio, si sente sollevata dal fatto che adesso può lottare contro le idee più assurde, e rivela che ha accettato questo ruolo per Shepard. Tali si è chiesta cosa avrebbe fatto il Comandante, e si è risposta che lui avrebbe colto l'opportunità al volo per migliorare le cose. Tali è esperta di sistemi geth della squadra che si infiltra nella corazzata geth, e partecipa alla missione per disattivare la trasmissione del segnale dei Razziatori che controlla i geth. Poco prima dell'assalto alla base dei Razziatori che trasmette il segnale, lei è stupita dell'esperienza di calpestare il pianeta dei suoi antenati, parlando negli splendidi panorami del luogo. Tali rivendica la terra, con la speranza che quando tutto sarà finito avrà una casa. I quarian hanno trascorso secoli da nomadi e Shepard chiede se potranno tornare alla vita stanziale. Tali replica che si sono abituati a portare con sè le proprie case. Shepard si china, prende un sasso, e lo cede a Tali come gesto simbolico, che risponde dicendo che è un inizio. In seguito alla distruzione del Razziatore su Rannoch, i geth sono vulnerabili e l'Ammiraglio Han'Gerrel lancia l'assalto finale. L'unità geth salvata da Shepard e Tali dalla corazzata geth, Legion stesso, o l'IV Geth costruita a sua immagine, tenta di trasmettere il segnale dei Razziatori per aumentare l'intelligenza di tutte le unità geth: un atto che riposterebbe i geth alla loro piena potenza, cogliendo la flotta quarian di sorpresa e li portandola alla distruzione. Se Shepard permette ai geth di potenziarsi, Tali guarda inorridita, come da lei annunciato, l'intera Flotta Migrante distrutta e che prende fuoco con l'atmosfera di Rannoch. Piena di disperazione, lei si toglie la maschera, declares "I'm sorry", e si suicida lasciandosi cadere dal dirupo. Shepard prova disperatamente di prenderla ma senza riuscirci. Se Shepard ferma l'unità geth dal trasmettere il codice, questa diventa ostile e Tali è costretta ad estrarre il suo coltello da stivale per salvare Shepard. Se Legion è vivo e Shepard convince i quarian ad interrompere il loro attacco, ci sarà la pace tra i quarian e i geth, e Tali tristemente guarda Legion sacrificarsi per garantire l'autocoscenza a tutti i geth, ma non prima di confermare a Legion la risposta alla domanda se i geth avessero un'anima oppure no, "sì". Se Shepard sceglie di schierarsi con i quarian a discapito dei geth, anziché vedere la speranza nella vittoria, Tali ripensa a tutti quelli che ho perso: la sua squadra su Haestrom, suo padre, e perfino Legion se era presente. Riparte pensando che non è ancora pronta per colonizzare. In ogni caso se sopravvive alle conseguenze, Tali decide di riunirsi alla Normandy, sapendo che vuole combattere per il suo pianeta natale. Prima di lasciare Rannoch, lei si toglie la maschera per guardare il tramonto. Mentre è sulla Cittadella, Tali coordina le azioni della flotta con i turian. Shepard può incontrarla nel Mercato del Presidium mentre conversa con un funzionario, o un diplomatico o un addetto a seconda dei momenti. Before the battle for Rannoch, Tali argues with a diplomat for medical supplies, but the turian insists that they have nothing to spare. Tali points out the quarians are willing to pay and that thousands will die without the meds, but the turian counters that with the ongoing war and the recent failed coup the turians themselves don't have much supplies to go around. Shepard can step in and reason with either party, but the end result is the same: no meds for the quarians. Tali is grateful for the token support if Shepard sides with her, or grudgingly concedes the turian's point and tells the Commander she'll talk later if otherwise. Se sopravvive alla battaglia di Rannoch, Tali diventa l'ambasciatrice quarian sulla Cittadella. Shepard la trova a conversare con un addetto, che Tali riconosce come uno di quelli che rifiutarono il suo asilo quando aveva le prove del tradimento di Saren. Il turian non la riconosce e Tali decide di non ricordargli l'accaduto, riconoscendo che in questa guerra non c'è spazio per i risentimenti. Durante i momenti di pace tra una missione e l'altra, Tali conversa spesso con Garrus, IDA e l'Ingegniere Capo Adams. Lei e Garrus hanno molte conversazioni riguardati le precedenti missioni con Shepard.